Line 48
is the first chapter of the tenth volume and the overall forty-eight chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Yuuki Anzai thinks back to his run-in with Keiji Ochiai and their history. Ochiai clearly struck a nerve with him and it reminds him how afraid he is of hurting Tsukasa Taira. Tsukasa thinks about the new course of her life during a morning run. She's excited about her trip to ONL the next day. Other than that, she's also switched her major to sociology and started taking self-defense lessons. She's trying to keep herself busy to keep from thinking about Anzai. Tsukasa runs into Kaname Shirase who is warming up for her run. Tsukasa doesn't recognize her. She's surprised to learn she's a member of Parliament with the New Civil Party. Shirase says she's happy to have a running partner and they part ways after she gives Tsukasa her card and a handshake. Tsukasa notices her hand is cold, but tries not to think anything of it, when Shirase leaps like only a devil can to save a dog from an oncoming car. Seeing her jump like that reminds her of Anzai and she starts to cry. Shirase disappears and Tsukasa continues her run. She thinks about the ways her and Anzai can be together, but none of her ideas are sure things. She wishes they would work well enough for Anzai to come back to her. She misses him so much. All she can think about is that the verdict will be decided in another two weeks. Tsukasa suddenly sees Oryo (Ryunosuke Katagiri) across the street looking rather down and professionally dressed. They meet up at a cafe later after she changes out of her jogging clothes. He thanks her for going with him to the hospital. Unfortunately, with everything happening in his life, he hasn't had time to fully recover. His hunt for a new job isn't going well and his family want him to go back home. Tsukasa is curious, so he tells her more about his hometown - an isolated village in Kanagawa. He says the devils there are weak and have short life spans for the most part. His ancestors were chased out of the big cities by humans, so they chose to live secretly in the countryside. The town is so secretive that they don't even let other devils in, so the population has been declining. He's considering going back because his mother is sick. Tsukasa asks more, but he doesn't have the answers. She thinks that if they isolated themselves a long time ago and this happened in devil towns all over, then the lack of genetic diversity might be the reason their life spans are so short. She thinks if she investigates the history of the Action Guidelines, she might be able to find out more about their isolation. As if on cue, Shirase finds her and gives Tsukasa her phone number so they can get tea together sometime. Since Shirase's in politics, she would probably know more about the Action Guidelines. Shirase returns to her car where Queen's subordinate, Rina, is waiting for her. Rina is impressed with Shirase's friendly act around Tsukasa, but can't figure out her motive. Shirase chews Rina out for changing the "save the dog" plan without informing her. Rina informs her of a new video of Hans Lee on the web. Shirase wants to find him. Jill sits in Sawazaki's apartment, waiting for him to get home. They have plans to go out to dinner. When Sawazaki's phone (which he forgot) rings and gets a mail notification, Jill checks it. The mail is from Aya Shinjo. It seems Sawazaki made new plans to go to an izakaya with her instead and she even asks him to buy a cardigan for her. Sawazaki comes home an immediately tells her of his changed plans. Jill reaches her limit and breaks down, insulting Shinjou harshly, even though she doesn't know her and all because she thinks Shinjou is his new girlfriend. She feels terrible about it, but it all goes over Sawazaki's head. He casually invites her to go with them. Jill asks him for a hug and he gives her one. It feels empty. Sawazaki comments on the perfume she's wearing and Jill suddenly tells him she loves him in no uncertain terms. Sawazaki refuses her affection and tells her she should move out and they should stop hugging. He still offers to take her out to eat, since he's been promising it, but he goes out to drink with Shinjou alone. Jill is left, dumbstruck and alone. The next day, Tsukasa arrives in Obihiro and is met at the station by Julius Kurtz. They reintroduce themselves. He tells her Midori is busy with another guest at the moment and then offers to take her straight to ONL so she can start reading the academic papers there. Chapter Notes * Tsukasa meets Shirase during her morning run. * Shirase reveals herself as a devil in front of Tsukasa by saving a dog. * Tsukasa misses Anzai and has been thinking of ways they can be together while also trying to keep her mind off of him. * Oryo tells Tsukasa about his hometown - a town of devils, isolated from the world. Tsukasa wonders if their isolation is why devil lifespans are so short. * Shirase is planning to use Tsukasa for something and wants to get her hands on Hans Lee. * Jill confesses her love to Sawazaki. Sawazaki turns her down and asks her to move out. * Tsukasa arrives in Obihiro. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Kaname Shirase * Ryunosuke Katagiri * Rina * Hans Lee (no dialogue) * Juliana Lloyd * Takashi Sawazaki * Julius Kurtz Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters